marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
FF Vol 1 23
| StoryTitle1 = Run | Synopsis1 = This story is continued from ... The future versions of Valeria and Franklin meet at the Baxter Building where she explains that she is going to save Doctor Doom. Franklin has a hard time saying goodbye, but Valeria tells him that it is what has to be done, and promises to see him somewhere later along the road. The elder Franklin meets with his younger self and Leech and discuss how they have been using the pocket universe that Franklin has hidden in his closet. Rules were put into place so Franklin could learn how to control his powers. If he came up with an idea, he and Leech would write it down and put it in a hat. when they decided to go into the pocket universe they drew a random idea and stick to that one. The trio go into the closet that leads to Franklin's reality. Once there, Franklin asks what idea they are going to choose, and his older self-explains that they're going to use them all. They then engage on an adventure of unrestricted imagination. After playing, the older Franklin suggests that he show his world to the other Future Foundation children. Franklin thinks they'll find it dumb, especially his sister Valeria. Franklin explains that his sister is the smartest person in the world. Older Valeria appears and finishes explaining that she is nothing compared to him. They explain to the young boy that intelligence without imagination is useless and that the two will help each other out as they grow older. Later that evening, the older Franklin carries his younger self to bed and tucks him in. He leaves with Leech and asks Leech to sleep in his room tonight. Leech says he's scared, but older Franklin knows better. Elsewhere, Valeria is trying to get the rest of the Future Foundation started on a new project. When they have no ideas, she becomes frustrated. Older Franklin pops his head in and waves goodbye to her. Franklin then has a night out with the Human Torch and the Thing. He relates to them a story from the future where the Thing saved the world while stark naked after changing back into his human form. Later, the elder Franklin goes to say goodbye to his parents as he has to go back to his time. When Sue asks if they were great parents, Franklin explains that they were the best before teleporting away. | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler1_1 = Nick Dragotta | Inker1_1 = Nick Dragotta | Colourist1_1 = Cris Peter | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Lauren Sankovitch | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Doctor Doom (Victor von Doom) * Avengers * New Defenders * Imperial Guard * X-Men * Impossible Man * Nimrod * Omega Sentinel Locations: * ** ** Bar Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = • Jonathan Hickman wraps up his tenure as Old Franklin teaches Young Franklin “How To Be A God!” | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}